If I Wanted You
by pantsongoddess
Summary: Allyn Venturi has lost her mind, otherwise why would she have taken in a roommate? Logan Lerman doesn't understand his new roommate but he is willing to try. Even if they don't fully understand each other the least they can do is try. dis:100% fake


Quietly walking the hall of the apartment that he was going to call home from now on, Logan was careful not to make a lot of noise. His plane from Los Angeles had landed about an hour and a half ago in Charlotte; the time change was kicking him already. It was almost two in the morning and his body was still functioning like it was late evening instead. One thing he was thankful for was the fact his closest friend was still in California and still awake.

Logan had sent a text message to his mother the minute he landed and without second thought he had phoned his best friend, Dean Collins. Dean had talked to him through baggage claim, the taxi ride and even waited while the signal dropped during the brief elevator ride, now that was a friend. They were currently on the topic of Logan's new roommate. He had found the apartment online about two months ago, three weeks ago he had come to visit but his roommate hadn't been home, the landlord had assured him that his roommate was sane and in no way a crazy murderer type.

He didn't know much about his roommate, but what he did know he was now informing his best friend. Logan knew that his roommate had a job that meant they were never home, they were around the same age and both liked sports.

"So, what's the dude's name?" Dean questioned.

"Allen Venturi, my new roommate's name is Allen." Logan said adjusting his phone so he could hear the person on the other end better. "Hold on, I'm unlocking the door now."

Using the key that he had been sent to him previously, Logan unlocked the door and pushed it open stepping inside. Looking around he listened to his best friend chatter away on the other end. Placing his suitcase down, he stood up and took a good look around. Most of his boxes must already be in his respective room, because there were only two visible and they were in the living room.

When he had looked at the apartment with his mother, there had been two vacant bedrooms, Logan had picked the one furthest from his roommate. Everybody needed a little space, Logan would know he had shared a room with his older brother until he was fourteen and then he got lucky and had a bedroom that was on the other side of his sister. No more sharing closet space or competition to see who could be louder because they couldn't hear thanks to the person on the other side of the wall.

"So is it nice? Is your new roomie there?" Dean asked excitedly. He had been a bit upset over losing his best friend, but they were adults, they needed to grow up and sometimes people went their separate ways. No more living at home now.

"Not that I...hold on I hear someone." Logan said. "Hello!" he called out hearing a voice shouting up the hall from the bathroom. It sounded like a female, probably Allen's girlfriend or something. Maybe he should have knocked and not just walked in.

"Stay where you are, asshole!" the female voice shouted as she came running up the hall.

Before Logan knew what was going on a female dressed in nothing but a bath towel came running at him with a baseball bat.

"Holy shit, Dean I need to go!" Logan shouted urgently ending his call and ducking from the crazy lady who was trying to kill him.

"Who are you?" the feisty blond shouted at him.

"I'm Logan. Logan Lerman the new roommate!" he ducked trying to protect himself. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I assumed someone would know I was going to be here."

He was cowering hiding his head in his hands, praying that the woman didn't kill him. He could only imagine how those headlines would read. "_Logan Lerman, murdered with baseball bat, by new roommate's crazy girlfriend!_". Logan wasn't sure he was ready to die yet, especially not in such a manner. He was almost whimpering in fear, when she lowered her weapon.

"Oh." She said letting the bat drop to the floor, casually acting as if nothing had just taken place. "So you're my roommate? Not bad."

"I was told my roommate is Allen." Logan said staring blankly at the girl in the towel who was standing before him with the most casual look. She looked as if she greeted everybody in this fashion.

"It is, A-L-L-Y-N, Allyn. You thought I was a dude. Sorry buck, no dickey doo here." She grinned and winked at him. "If you'd like I can prove it too."

Turning his head Logan began to cough. "No, um, no that's... I'll believe you." He stammered trying for the life of him to keep calm. "What's with the wild woman act?"

"It's almost two in the morning; a girl has to protect herself. Charlotte isn't that rough of a city, but you never know." Allyn shrugged picking up her bat and heading down the hall leaving Logan standing in his spot half scared out of his wits.

"You could have killed me!" Logan exclaimed calling after her.

Turning around, Allyn walked back to Logan, the bat over her shoulder she glanced up at him. His dark hair was messed from his duck and cover and he looked like he had shit his pants.

"But I didn't." Allyn said in a sing song tone, the tip of her finger tapping Logan's nose. "Look, your stuff's in your room. I'm going to bed; catch ya when I catch ya."

Not wanting to explain everything to Dean, Logan sent him a text message with the cliff note version of what had went on. Dean would get a kick out of the fact his best bud's roommate was a chick. Grabbing his suit case and putting his phone away, Logan headed down the hall to his new room. Opening the door he half expected to find everything still packed away, he was pleasantly surprised to find everything had been arranged and his bed had even been made. Sitting on the night stand was a note.

_Logan, welcome home! Allyn 3_

So the crazy, wild woman had a cutesy girlie side after all. Logan would no doubt change the room around but for tonight he was happy she had taken her time to do this for him. Tossing his suitcase on the bed, he began unpacking his clothes and personal items that were too valuable to ship ahead. He had worked all night; the evidence gave way when Logan looked out his window to see the sun coming up.

His first full day in North Carolina, if his first few hours were any indication, this was going to be one hell of a ride. Outside of his room he could hear footsteps in the hall, his roommate was up early. Poking his head out of his bedroom, Logan watched as Allyn rounded the corner a flash of her purple house coat was all that he caught. Following her into their kitchen, Logan was quiet for the first few minutes.

Allyn took charge handing him a bowl and asking if he wanted some cereal. Agreeing to a bowl of Fruit Loops, Landon took a seat at the table across from his new roommate. Her long blond hair was pulled up, a few hot pink streaks sticking out of it. Her big blue eyes were calmer than they had been last night when she charged him. Eating her breakfast, she paid no attention to her new roommate.

This was a bit weird for Logan, normally his mornings were filled with chatter from his parents and if they were gone at least his dogs were there making some sort of noise. Here is was just the two of them and the hum of the fish tank in the living room. Tapping his spoon to the bottom of his bowl, Logan grinned sheepishly when Allyn glared at him.

"Sorry." He muttered standing up and taking his empty bowl to the sink. "If you're a girl, why did you advertise for a male roommate?" Logan asked placing his bowl in the sink before rinsing it out.

"Simple, guys are easier to live with than girls." Allyn explained handing Logan her own bowl.

Rinsing Allyn's bowl for her, Logan thought about it for a minute. Girls were complicated.

"Why are you here anyway?" It was Allyn's turn to ask a question.

The next few days would be a complete Q & A until the pair was certain they had a handle on just who their roommate was.

"I'm going to school, at Queens University. I wanted to go to NYU or UCLA, but my mom heard about the creative writing program here and I managed to get in." Logan explained.

"UCLA, NYU...how did you settle for this?" Allyn asked with her head cocked sideways. "Queens isn't exactly either of those."

"NYU was the goal and the dream, but sometimes no matter how much you're willing to pay they just won't take you." Logan chuckled.

"Creative writing huh?" Allyn was intrigued.

Did her roommate actually have a brain and intellect? If he did then he certainly had all the guys around here beat by miles.

"Yeah and a bit of drama, not sure why but it was there so I figured why not."

"Good choice." Allyn nodded in approval.

"So what do you do?" Logan was curious as to what the job was that kept her busy and on the road all the time.

"I work full time. I'm gone most of the time too. I work for Paul Menard." She answered stretching her arms over her head and yawning. Logan gave her a completely blank stare. "He's a nascar driver, his dad owns Menard's stores. You've never seen a race have you."

"I'm usually busy on Sunday." Logan answered. "Family time and all."

"Overbearing crazy religion parents?"

"No, we're Jewish and they're pretty laid back actually." Logan explained. "I'm just usually really busy or never in the country, when I am home Sunday is our day to do stuff as a family."

"Right, actor boy, I forgot sorry." Allyn nodded. "Look, I need to get to work or Menard is going to have my head. I'll be home sometime. My phone number is on the fridge, if you need me. I doubt you will. I have to go get dressed now."

Before Logan could say anything else Allyn had skipped the kitchen and was in her bedroom with the door firmly shut. He saw her for a brief second as she scooted by him and out the door to go to work. Clapping his hands together he stood in the middle of the living room, so now what?


End file.
